


Embracing the Feelings

by JGApplez



Series: Welcome to Feelings [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Kinky, Mild Smut, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JGApplez/pseuds/JGApplez
Summary: Will has discovered he has some... feelings towards Miss Piper and... will he act on them? Who knows? Should he act on them? Hell yes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this work(there is a chapter before this) and please let me know if you would like more of this story xo

It had pained me more than it should have to leave her but I knew I had to. As I’d packed the last of the purified water the Castle could supply into my pack, I couldn’t help but watch her through the crumbling arched window.

She sat in the courtyard with Dogmeat at her side, who appeared more than happy to receive pats from her. The canine nuzzled into her side, lapping up the affection. I smiled at the sight of the two; from the moment I’d met Dogmeat at the old Red Rocket, the dog had been nothing but loyal; he’d followed me everywhere and anywhere and never seemed to tire. The dog was especially well-trained and a great attack dog which reminded me of my K9 partner in the army who I’d been lucky to bring home until... I shook the thought away, I didn’t want to think about _before._

But Dogmeat had betrayed me now; at the first sight of Piper the little turd had ran to her and never looked back - he adored her and she adored him... _the little shit_.

A cold, metallic hand on my arm made me flinch, instinctively cursing as I did, ‘Fuck me!’

Nick let out a low, mischievous chuckle, his tattered grin spreading across his whole face, ‘My bad, General.’ He couldn’t keep his composure as he spoke, his shoulders shook with his laughter and I couldn’t help but laugh with him. The ol’ detective was always catching me off-guard, cracking jokes and spooking me whenever the opportunity presented itself – he was like an old veteran from my old group sessions back in the day; funny, kind and a cheeky bastard.

‘We headin’ off soon, Pal?’ I felt his eyes on me, but I was still watching Piper who was now scratching the darn mutt’s belly enthusiastically. ‘Ah, ok,’ I looked at Nick when he said that and I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. He laughed again and I bit my lip, hiding my smirk of embarrassment.

‘Shut up,’ I said, nudging his arm as I made my way past him. I tried desperately to will the heat to leave me, the embarrassment, but the cackles from the detective reminded me of my childlike symptoms.

‘So,’ I heard him say from behind me, ‘Miss Piper, eh?’

I shook my head, this was ridiculous, surely they wouldn’t be having this conversation.

‘You finally told her?’

I stopped dead in my tracks, spinning of my heel to face him, ‘What?’

‘You finally told her about ya’ feelings?’

Bastard indeed.

‘Nick, I – uh,’ I couldn’t find the words, I’d never said anything nor did I think I’d shown anything about my… my _friendship_ with Piper, ‘we’re just _friends_.’ My gut twisted at the word, but I had to say it; nothing was going on between Piper and I – nothing. I could tell Nick didn’t buy any of it – he just nodded and strode past me, winking as he did. Goddammit.

‘You’re hilarious, Will’ I heard him call as he headed off, more than likely to the Armory to raid ammo.

‘Bastard,’ I sighed, rolling my eyes as I did.

‘Blue?’

‘Fuckin’ hell!’ I shrieked. I sighed as soon as I realised who it was and instantly regretted my reaction. I turned to her to now find _her_ laughing at me. I grumbled my apology and bit the inside of my mouth; this was the second time today - First Nick and now Piper.

She clasped at her sides as that infectious laughter of hers erupted. Dogmeat, as always, stood at her side, his tail wagging violently as if he was laughing with her.

I tapped my foot as she wiped her eyes, her laughter turning into huffs as she regained her composure.

I tried to put on my ‘General’ façade and crossed my arms, puffing out my chest as well, ‘Ya’ done yet?’

She raised a fist to my chest playfully and shoved, ushering for me to laugh with her; when I didn’t she pouted, ‘Aw, Blue, c’mon,’ another giggle escaped her, ‘it was funny.’

Goddammit. That damned pout.

Heat pulsed throughout my body and I gulped.

So did she.

My lips parted instinctively and I imagined my breath upon her neck and my tongue along her neck, and my –

‘Blue.’

I raised my brows gently; she seemed out of breath and she was … _blushing?_

The heat reached my core and now my own breathing was deep. It took everything I could muster not to move closer to her, to not hold her. She opened her mouth and bit her bottom lip, her eyes looking me up and down.

She gulped, ‘Blue, I…’

Fuck it.

I stepped towards her and took her face in my hands, bringing her face just inches away from my own. I looked into those eyes, searching for permission, searching a sign for _anything._

Before I knew it, she brought my lips upon her own, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck as she did. She was strong – very strong and … fuck, incredible.

She parted her lips and pulled me closer to her and I abided; I slid my tongue in and over her own, earning a moan from her. God damn, I – I wanted her. Now.

I pulled her closer to me, knowing my length would graze her and when it did, she pressed herself against me.

I backed her into the wall of the corridor and she hooked her legs around my waist with nothing but the thin material of our clothes between us. I quickly hooked an arm around her thigh to support her – she weighed nothing. I quickly pulled away and sought her neck, my lips closing in on a spot just under her jaw; I pressed hard kisses to it and, with her mouth free, she let out a soft, delicious moan so I buried my face deeper.

She ground against me and my fire ignited – this, this was something and but I, I wanted everything. I began to suck on her neck and her moans grew ever-so-slightly louder. I quickly pulled away and placed a finger against her lips, ‘Shh.’

She smiled against me and nodded before placing a kiss on my own neck. A chill went down my spine as the feather-light kisses travelled to my lips and – oh god – she began to nibble on my lower lip, her bite getting stronger with each pulse. I moaned this time and that earned a giggle from her as she went back to kissing me, her tongue gliding over my own. God, I wanted her – I wanted her so –

‘Hey, General!’

_Shit._

We both pulled away from each other at the same time and I helped her unhook herself from me.

_Shit. Shit._

She dusted herself off and pulled her thick her over her neck which I noticed had a slight, purple _bruise_ forming on it.

I turned just as Nick came into view, and my breath caught in my throat. I turned to find Piper more red than ever.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

Nick stopped before us, looking us both up and down before meeting my eyes. He smirked as he spoke, ‘What are ya’ doin’? I’ve been waiting to go for ten minutes.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Will's hot and heavy encounter with our Miss Wright, Will makes his way to the Memory Den to continue his search for his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter so you guys can get a sense of how Will sees the world and feels (even though my chapters are in first person POV)
> 
> Let me know if you like this and want more ! Thank you ! :)

I didn’t peel my hands away from _Shotty_ until we were inside the Memory den; I’d felt I truly wouldn’t need to use the gun but you could never be too sure when walking through Goodneighbour. I remembered the first time I’d made a trip to the lovely ol’ town; I hadn’t known what to expect. All I’d known was that it was filled with the ‘outcasts’ of the commonwealth and so, I’d thought I might’ve been able to fit in however, I’d soon found out that ‘outcasts’ had a very different meaning in the current era. I’d been greeted by a meathead’ who was convinced I was just as thick as him and then, well, he’d been murdered by a… ghoul? That’s what Hancock had described himself as when I’d met him but he seemed every bit as human as me, minus the physical features.

I hadn’t seen Hancock this time coming through though and to be truthful, I was disappointed; he was a mate and I’d hope to tell him about … _her_. Oh well, next time - I had to focus now, this visit wasn’t a social calling, this was about Shaun.

I tried my best to hide the smirk that crept upon my lips as Valentine used that silver – I wonder if it actually was silver – tongue of his on the woman sprawled across the lounge. She reminded me of the flapper’s from _before_ , what with that clean, sweptback golden hair, cherry red lips and risqué outfit, I would’ve believed that she was one, except for the fact that she was surrounded by dozens of …pods? They looked like eggs with pre-war televisions mounted inside them. A few people occupied them, their bodies braced against the velvet lines seats taking up the majority of the pod. They seemed to be in a trance, their bodies so very still save for the slow rise and fall of their chests – they were alive at least. A thought danced across my mind of Piper on one of those velvet chairs and –

‘Will?’

I coughed, shaking the thought away before turning to face Nick who stood there, looking concerned, ‘Will,’ he said again, smiling reassuringly, ‘Amari’s down stairs.’

I nodded as I felt heat flood my cheeks; why – of all places – why was I thinking about Piper here? Anyway, they had to focus on the issue at hand.

‘Ok, yeah, lead the way.’

Nick just smiled, his tattered brows furrowing slightly as he did. I gulped and nodded my thanks to the woman, I didn’t quite catch her name, and followed after Nick, the heat not leaving my cheeks.

We sauntered down a flight of stairs that was sure to crumble underneath our combined weight but didn’t, surprisingly. When we entered the room, I felt my eyes protest to the floodlights and I bit back my groan. There, amidst the light, was a woman dressed in what reminded me of the Vault-Tec lab coat. My stomach twisted and I fought against the sudden anxiety that flooded me; _she isn’t Vault-Tec_ , I reassure myself, _she isn’t Vault-Tec_.

‘Dr Amari,’ Nick said, shaking the woman’s hand; she seemed friendly enough as she returned the gesture with both Nick and myself, my hand ever-so-slightly trembling as I’d forced myself to abide. Her eyes, however, scanned both Nick and Ifrantically and, thanks to my training, I spied a bead of sweat forming on her forehead – what did she have to be nervous about?

The woman gulped, ‘I take it this isn’t a social call?’ there was a slight quiver to her voice and I’d felt my military instinct perk up; what was she hiding? No, I wasn’t here to interrogate – we were here because she could help us.

Nick filled her in on the details about the bastard, Kellogg, and I stood there watching her, trying my hardest to be subtle but I knew I was nothing but. When Nick finished speaking to the doctor, Amari, she just stared at me, her mouth open in shock. I didn’t blame her; the details with Kellogg were, the least to say, gory. I mean, I’d done some stuff in my time in the army but this – this was not pretty.

Amari seemed to finally find her voice, ‘Do you – have it with you?’ the woman shuddered, her face paling as she raised a brow questioningly. I sighed and pulled out the bloody tech I’d found in the remains after I’d… _dealt_ with Kellogg.

‘This was all I could find,’ I said as the doctor took the tech hesitantly. I gulped, fearing the woman thought I was, well, a maniac because who else carries a dead man’s brain in their pocket? Amari then went on about some science stuff and I paid no attention as she tinkered with the brain whilst conversing with Nick.

Did Piper think this – that I was a maniac? I mean, sure they we’d shared a moment before – at the Castle – but maybe… maybe she’d just been caught up in the moment and thought: screw it. I couldn’t help but bite my lower lip as my chest caved in. Who was I kidding? How could someone like her fall for someone like me? I was a maniac; I killed anyone who fired a bullet at me, I picked at every darn crate I could find and I ... I was a memory; I didn’t fit into this world I’d found myself in when I’d left that damn icebox - I was but a figment of the world that no one had experienced nor remembered. I was nothing. I was just a man out of time.

‘Will?’

I blinked to find Nick sitting down in front of me with Amari on standby. The old detective smiled, his mouth a thin line before speaking, ‘The software may be compatible with mine.’ I could tell he was giving me the basics of what Amari had suggested – Nick knew too well that I hadn’t been listening.

‘Uh, thanks Nick.’

He just nodded before Amari adjusted the nuts and bolts on the exposed side of his skull, placing the ‘brain-tech’ within wires, only to cover them with more. ‘I need you to keep talking to me Mister Valentine.’ She said, sticking her tongue out in concentration as she did, ‘any change in your cognitive function could be dire.’

I watched, goose bumps forming over my skin, as they tinkered, Nick barely moving as the doctor worked her magic, the doctor spoke, ‘Are you … feeling any different?’

‘There’s a lot of flashes – static - but I can’t seem to make sense of any of it, doc.’ Nick said, inclining his head slightly in what looked like pain.

The doctor sighed, pulling away from him, ‘That’s what I was afraid of; the mnemonic impressions are encoded. It appears the institute has one last failsafe: there’s a lock on the memories in the implant.’

I blinked, ‘How do you lock memories?’

Amari pursed her lips and turned to her terminal, punching in numbers as she spoke, ‘The implant is encoding all the mnemonic activity in the hippocampus. Think of it like… a computer encryption. And we don’t have the password.’ I blinked again, attempting to understand her words as she turned back to me and continued, ‘Let’s see… a single mind wouldn’t be able to crack it, but… what if we use two? We load both you and Mister Valentine into the memory loungers. Run your cognitive functions in parallel. He’ll act as a host while your consciousness drives through whatever memories we can find.’

I turned to Nick and he nodded, ‘alright, let’s get started.’

The doctor ushered us each to a lounger before turning back to her terminal, ‘Just sit down over there and … keep your fingers crossed.’

 ‘See you on the other side.’ I heard Nick call as I adjusted myself along the worn velvet, drawing my legs – having legs being just that much bigger than others – before they were crushed by the glass lid of the lounger. The hairs on the back of my neck rose, and I couldn’t help the wave of anxiousness that took hold of me; what the hell was going to happen? Was I going to enter Nick’s – if he had some form of one – brain?

‘Initiating brain-wave migration between the transplant and the host. Mnemonic activity coming from the transplant!’ the doctor yelled, her voice just that bit muffled from the glass, ‘Its degenerated, but it’s there! We’re going to load you into the strongest memories we can find. They might not be… stable… Just hold on!’

The last thing felt I was the light of the lounger screen engulf me along with the tsunami of fear.

***

I didn’t remember falling out of the lounger, but I did remember my first thought being of her – Nora. Her face plastered onto that boy’s – Shaun’s – face. Anyone could have known that that boy was hers; he’d been pale with rich, chocolate hair which had been cut short – just as Nora would have styled it. And he’d been in the custody of that filth – dare I say his name – _Kellogg_. As much as concern wrapped my brain at the thought, it was relief that flooded my heart; Shaun _was_ alive and I – semi – had a way to get to him, it was just a matter of working out the science which the so-called ex-Institute scientist, ‘Virgil’ would help me with.

The doctor helped me up and I’d dusted myself off as she informed me of Nick’s state and recalled the information from the _memories._ I rubbed my eyes and thanked the doctor before making my way to Nick, concluding the events I had just witnessed; Kellogg had suffered, and so had I but… Shaun was alive and I was going to find him.


End file.
